


Meeting the Family

by Ceroji



Series: Straw Hat Family [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Luffy doesn't remember to tell anyone about his family, Mafia Straw Hats, Meeting Luffy's family, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Takes place before Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceroji/pseuds/Ceroji
Summary: The members of the Straw Hat Family meet Luffy's non-mafia family members. Luffy doesn't know the concept of telling the other Straw Hats who he's related to though.(Can be read alone but better after reading at least the very first one)





	Meeting the Family

The Straw Hats met Ace just before Franky officially joined them. He was working on the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hats were eating at a nearby diner. Luffy was too hungry to walk to the Baratie for Sanji to cook for them, so they settled for the closest option. He was talking with their waiter, who had looked mildly terrified when Luffy first spoke to him but loosened up after he found out how casual the head was. For someone building such a name for himself, their head was awfully quick to show his true colors. Zoro sighed with a smile only noticeable to those close to him or to those who were close to Luffy. A smile that one could only understand after figuring out how exasperating the teen was. A short laugh came from behind him that immediately put him on edge.

Zoro immediately tensed and put a hand on one of the swords on his hip, turning his head just enough to get the man behind him in his field of vision. Sanji took a final draw of his cigarette before snuffing it out and putting his guard up. Nami and Usopp both carefully reached for their weapons of choice. Chopper and Robin had more martial arts training, and mostly fought with their hands, but were also on guard.

The man noticed the protective aura that surrounded the group. His smile grew. He knew they would be good members for his naïve, slightly idiotic brother. Zoro shifted a few centimeters over so he could be in a better position to protect Luffy, who still had not noticed the other man. The swordsman sighed again. Some days he really questions how Luffy had managed to gather all of them as a family. The waiter, luckily, was a little more observant. He quickly excused himself, claiming he had other customers to attend to despite the restaurant being empty aside from the eight in front of him. As soon as he left, Luffy turned around to talk to his nakama when he finally noticed the extra person.

His eyes widened in surprise before he tilted his head down just enough that the rim of his straw hat covered his face. Everyone at the table was still as they waited for their head to make the first move. Six sets of eyes were trained on the stranger as he walked around the table to stand next to Luffy. Zoro’s sword was just barely peeking out of its sheath. Usopp had his slingshot loaded with a solid metal ball. The man was about to lean his hand on the table between Luffy and Zoro when the murderous aura skyrocketed. He chuckled and held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

“Well, Luffy, it looks like you have some good members in your family after all,” the man said. A few seconds passed before Luffy jumped out of his chair and he tackled the stranger.

“Of course I have good nakama! They’re my nakama!” Luffy exclaimed as he wrestled with the older man for a few seconds. The rest of the Straw Hats were confused. It seemed like the pair were on friendly terms but…who was he? He wasn’t someone from their part of town. They all spared a quick look at Zoro, who simply shook his head. They had grown acquainted with everyone Luffy knew, Zoro especially seeing as he was Luffy’s right hand man, in order to better protect him.

A few seconds later, the stranger stood up holding Luffy’s arms behind his back. Zoro immediately stood up, shoving his chair over and onto the ground with a loud clatter. His sword was halfway to being drawn when Luffy’s groan stopped him.

“Hey…That’s no fair Ace, you always win!” The Straw Hats froze again. They were completely lost. Ace chuckled before letting go.

“It’s my job as your older brother to win,” he teased before pulling up another chair to their table and sitting between Luffy and Nami. Luffy grumbled as he sank down into his seat with his arms crossed. Zoro sheathed his sword and slowly sat back down after picking his chair up. Luffy had never said anything about any siblings. Then again, he never asked. “Sorry for the late introduction everyone, but I’m Ace, Luffy’s older brother. He might be a bit much for you to handle, but take good care of him.”

Zoro grinned before crossing his arms and leaning back as the others asked him all different kinds of questions about Luffy growing up. Leave it to Luffy to forget to mention something like this. He really chose a unique man to follow.

They met Sabo when they were trying to get Luffy out of the underground fight he had been pulled into. Doflamingo was notorious for his underground ring, the Corrida Colosseum. Aside from those he tricked into fighting, he also had an abundance of slaves to participate in battles. This was only one of many illegal schemes Doflamingo had going, though. His main profits came from selling the latest and most addicting drug, SMILE. Contrary to its pleasant name, SMILE was anything but positive. Its users got a rush of power after ingesting the drug, but this perk only lasted an hour until the user’s body began to shut down. Without another dose the person would die.

Not only was he protected because he started creating SMILE for Kaido, but he had also started to produce the drug after he became an informant to the police. These positions made him practically invincible. Many of those fighting in the Colosseum were counting on winning in order to receive their next dose without having to pay. Luffy was a slightly different kind of participant.

While rare, there were times when Luffy could be found wandering the city alone. His family preferred to have at least one member with him at all times, but Luffy had a tendency to run off on his own. Especially when food was involved. He was getting hungry and was just about to head to the Baratie to get some food from Sanji when he overheard someone talking about winning a prize of your choice if you won the upcoming tournament in the Colosseum. That caught his attention. He turned around and walked into the alley he just passed.

“Does meat count?” Luffy asked the two talking. They jumped at the sudden sound, turning around to see who had interrupted them. The first man shook once he realized his position. The other man he was trying to convince to join the upcoming tournament had run away. He’s heard stories about the infamous Straw Hat Head, and now here he was with him. Alone. “Can I win meat if I join this Colossal thing?” The other man froze.

“Y-You mean the Corrida C-Colosseum Tournament?” The man hesitantly corrected. And what did he mean by meat? Was the head a cannibal? He really should’ve just moved to a different city with his family years ago but no, of course he just _had_ to stay here and get caught up in Doflamingo’s plots. Wait he had more important things to think about besides regretting his life decisions. He had to deal with Straw Hat Luffy who was right in front of him and who was possibly going to eat him.

“Ah! Yeah! That thing. Can I win meat if I do it?” Luffy asked with his head tilted to the side. The man nodded. “Great! Where do I go?” After receiving the directions, Luffy thanked him and headed over to the colosseum. He didn’t look back to see the man slumped against the alley wall.

Before Luffy got to the colosseum, he had run into Franky who made sure he had a disguise of some sort before signing up. When Luffy got to the Corrida Colosseum, they were accepting their final participants and he entered under the name of Lucy as he remembered how Franky stressed that he could not use his actual name. He wasn’t really sure why he couldn't but whatever. Luffy fought his way to the finals. He was in the waiting area before the last fight started when all of his nakama had come to meet him. They heard about the tournament from Franky and they all came over as soon as they could. They trusted Luffy, but a tournament this size was bound to be filled with enemies of Luffy’s and government officials looking for any chance they could in order to be able to arrest various mafia members.

As they were talking, Luffy mentioned that he joined in order to get meat. The family hid their smiles at their head’s unique personality. Sanji scoffed. He said that he would make food for Luffy whenever he wanted and that it would taste millions of times better than anything he won here. The resulting laughs that spread among the group was enough to distract them from noticing the person approaching their group.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you win this tournament, Luffy,” the man said once he was close enough to them. Everyone spun around and glared at the man. Franky and Brooke, who happened to be the closest to Luffy, positioned themselves so that they were standing slightly in front of him. No one was able to even ask who the mysterious man was because Luffy launched himself towards him.

“Sabo! I haven’t seen you in forever!” The blonde man laughed at his younger brother’s enthusiasm. A look at the rest of the people standing near him told him all that he needed to know.

“It has been almost a year…But it doesn’t look like you so much as mentioned me to your family!”

“Oh yeah,” Luffy said as he motioned towards everyone else. “These are my nakama! Guys, this is Sabo. My other older brother!”

Nami sighed in exhaustion before asking about any other siblings they should be aware of. Sabo denied it with a laugh. There were only the three of them. He explained that the tournament wouldn’t have a victor since the Revolutionaries had made plans that would draw the police’s attention to the colosseum in order to try to minimize Doflamingo’s power. The heads up gave the Straw Hats just enough time to leave, much to Luffy’s complaint, before the police showed up.

Sabo smiled as he watched Luffy leave with his family. As unique as Luffy may be, it looks like he found just the right people to be around.

They met Garp just after Franky joined their family. Luffy had just invited Franky to live with them, and thereby becoming a part of their family. Franky had moved in a week ago and things were just settling down when there was a knock on their front door. Usopp got up from his spot on the couch. Chopper and Luffy were in an intense round of Super Smash Bros and he got to face the winner. He checked through the peephole before letting out a groan.

“Guys… We’ve got some company,” He said. The others started to move towards the door when it was broken down by the man standing outside. They all got into fighting stances as they realized that the Deputy Chief Garp was there. They thought the police would stop trying to catch Franky as their scapegoat for the CP9 after he joined them but it didn’t look like it.

“Relax. I just came to see my grandson,” Garp claimed as he took a look at the, slightly confused, Straw Hat family standing before him. He noticed the way they were ready to protect their head, even against someone who they wouldn’t be able to beat. “Well, it looks like you got some good members here Luffy.”

Garp laughed loudly as everyone but Luffy stared at him in shock before he gave his grandson a good old Fist of Love. He might be proud of the family members Luffy had but that didn’t mean he approved of his grandson being a mafia head.

Dragon saw them as they became more infamous. He wasn’t stupid enough to make contact with his son. That would only paint larger targets on both of their backs. He was, however, rather impressed with the work they did with Arlong. The Revolutionaries were building evidence against Arlong when Luffy took him out for them. They were able to help build the case against him, though, to make sure he wasn’t going to be back on the streets anytime soon. The Straw Hats were still a small group. They just got Nico Robin, who used to work under Crocodile, to join them when he saw them walking to the Baratie. Luffy was in the lead with the swordsman and orange haired girl next to him. Behind him were the curly haired and blonde teens followed by the younger boy and Nico Robin. He could already see how much Luffy had impacted them and was looking forward to what other changes Luffy would make throughout the city.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by EmeraldsAreGreen so thank you! Hopefully this matches up to any expectations y'all had! Please leave any comments of ideas you'd like to read (I'm always experiencing writers block so prompts are a blessing). Anyways thanks for reading! You should definitely check out the rest of this series though, especially the very first one if you haven't already,


End file.
